


You've Always Been There

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: "You’ve always been there, as a friend, as a partner, as the love of my life."Scenes exemplifying all the ways Iris has been there for Barry over the years as he mentioned in his wedding vows.





	You've Always Been There

**As a Friend**

Iris handed Barry a pint of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream and a spoon. She kept the Mint Chocolate Chip for herself and sat down on the couch next to Barry.

"You really don't have to do this." Barry told Iris for the hundredth time. He felt bad she was skipping a party she'd been looking forward to just because he wasn't going. Becky Cooper had just dumbed him, and he really didn't want to risk running into her there. 

"I don't want to go if you can't." Iris answered. She was tired of having this conversation. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"It doesn't matter to me if you go. Parties have never been my thing anyway. I wouldn't even have fun. I don't feel like I'm missing out by staying home, but I think you do."

"I don't!" Iris insisted. She turned up the volume on the tv, hinting to Barry to shut up.

"Becky didn't dump you. Just because I'm sulking on the couch eating ice cream doesn't mean you have to. I'm bringing you down. Go be happy with the happy people. I'll get over Becky."

Iris continued staring at the TV. She was trying to look like she was ignoring him, but truthfully, she was still listening. 

"You shouldn't miss out because you pity me." Barry said.

Iris sighed. Unable to fake interest in the TV show anymore, she switched it off and turned to Barry. "I do not pity you."

Barry looked unconvinced. Iris could tell he was trying to hide his embarrassment. He looked away from her and nervously fiddled with the strings on his hoodie.

"Look at me, Bear." Iris demanded. She put her hands on his shoulders. "You are my best friend. I didn't pity you in elementary school when we became friends and I don't now. I spend time with you because I like to. I would rather hang out with you than anyone else. If you aren't going to be at a party, then the party is going to suck. I can't have fun if my best friend is sad."

Barry still seemed to feel guilty.

Iris put her arm around him. "You were my shoulder to cry on when I got dumped, so I'm going to be yours. I am not leaving you."

Finally looking Iris in the eyes, Barry nodded. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Of course."

They hugged.

"And you know what?" Iris mumbled with a mouth full of ice cream. "Screw Becky Cooper! She doesn't know what she's missing out on."

Barry blushed. "Thanks."

Iris took one more bite of ice cream before setting it aside and standing up. "Come on." She told Barry.

"Where are we going?"

Iris smiled mischievously. "To have some fun."

She grabbed a blanket out of the closet and opened the front door.

Barry watched her, spoon hanging out of his mouth. "By any chance, does the fun include getting some more Ben & Jerry's?"

"Good idea." Iris said. She ran to the kitchen and emerged a minute later, carrying every container of ice cream that had been in the freezer. "Ok, now we're ready."

Barry laughed and helped Iris carry the ice cream. She lead him up to the roof of the house. 

It was a beautiful night. Summer was coming, so it wasn't too cold. The west house was just far enough from downtown Central City that a few stars could be seen in the night sky.

Iris spread out the blanket and opened the first of many ice creams. "Ok, Mr. Astronomy club." She laughed, pointing to star above them. "Tell me about that star."

Barry smiled. He sat down next to her and explained, "That one is Canopus. It's part of the southern constellation of Carina, and the second-brightest star in the night-time sky, after Sirius."

Iris looked up at the star in wonder. It's twinkle reflecting in her eyes. "It's pretty."

Barry was looking at Iris, amused by her enchantment. "Yeah, it is." He agreed.

"What about that one?" She asked, pointing at another star.

"That one is Fomalhaut. It's in the constellation of Piscis Austrinus."

Iris shifted her finger to aim at another star. "And that one?"

"Denebola. It's one of the nearest bright stars to Earth and it's in the Leo constellation."

"I'm a Leo!" Iris said, excitedly.

Barry didn't bother to lecture her on how astrology is a pseudoscience and it's different than astronomy. He loved seeing her so enthusiastic. "Leo actually contains many bright galaxies, called the Messier galaxies."

Iris' jaw dropped. "There are whole other galaxies in those stars."

"There's billions of galaxies. Some scientists have proposed the multiverse theory, suggesting that life not unlike us exists in galaxies parallel to ours."

"That's so cool." Iris breathed. She tore her eyes away from the stars to look at Barry. "It's amazing how you remember all this stuff. Hearing you talk about it is like listening to you explain the magic of the universe."

Barry laughed. "It's just science."

"But it's so cool, it feels like more than that. It's like..... you have superpowers."

Barry felt Iris' admiration surge through him like electricity. It was intoxicating, invigorating, and calming all at once. He laid down on the blanket and she followed suit, taking his hand.

"Thank you for staying with me, Iris." Barry said, getting emotional.

"There is no place I'd rather be."

**As a Partner**

Despite some initial speed bumps, working with Iris in Star Labs was great for Barry. Having her there all the time was like being relieved of a weight Barry hadn't realized he was carrying. With Iris on the com, providing a comforting voice to guide Barry through each battle, he felt unstoppable. 

Barry returned to the lab after another successful fight against a metahuman.

Iris spun around in her chair and greeted him with a smile. "Bad guy off the streets and into a cell in less than 2 minutes. That's a new personal best."

"It's because I have the best team." Barry said, leaning down to kiss her.

"The rest of us will be satisfied with hand shake." Harry sneered. He was never found of PDA.

Barry rolled his eyes.

"They better be." Iris laughed.

"Seriously, thank you for coordinating things behind the scenes. The new maps you upgraded the GPS with and the system you made with Cisco that actumatically sends CCPN's leads to us is really helping."

Iris smiled. "Thanks. But, you're still the one who deserves the credit. You're out there doing all the hard work."

"I couldn't do it without you." Barry reminded her.

"Since Iris took over, we've been finding and defeating metahumans 61% more efficiently than last year." Harry reported.

"You're a good leader." Barry told her.

"Partner." Iris corrected.

"Partner." Barry agreed. "In crime fighting, and everything else."

They smiled into another kiss.

**As the Love of my Life**

Barry thought he was in love with Iris when they were kids playing on the jungle gym. She gave him that butterflies in your stomach, heart racing, head spinning, seeing the world more vibrantly feeling. He didn't think he could love her any more than he did then.

Barry thought he was in love with Iris the night his mother died, and Iris stayed up all night with him, holding him as he cried. She was the only one who believed him. That meant she trusted him. Whenever people doubted Barry, Iris would jump to his defense. She reassured him that he wasn't crazy, even when he started to think he was. He couldn't thank her enough for the support she gave him. Without her there to help him, Barry didn't know if would have ever been able to recover. Barry thought he knew what real is now. He didn't just have a crush on Iris. He knew he truly loved her and didn't think he could love her any more than he did then.

Barry thought he was in love with Iris on prom night, when she seemed to walk down the stairs in slow motion, taking his breath away. She looked like a model, or a movie star walking the red carpet. Barry thought it must be a glitch in the universe that the most gorgeous woman in it just happened to be his best friend. They didn't go to prom 'together', but he cherished the one slow dance he got with her. She leaned into him and he could feel her relax. Swaying with her felt like floating on a cloud. She smelled like lavender and she felt like heaven. When she tightened her hold on him and hummed, "Mmm" against his chest, Barry felt himself fall deeper in love than he ever thought possible. He was sure that couldn't love Iris any more than he did then.

Barry thought he was in love with Iris when she graduated with her Masters. He was so proud of her. She'd worked so hard. Journalism was something Iris was passionate about, and she was such a talented writer. Barry stood up and cheered when Iris walked across the stage. After the ceremony was over, it took of Barry's willpower to refrain from rushing to Iris at superspeed and hugged her. When he finally did get to hug her, he thought he might explode with happiness. He didn't think he could love Iris any more than he did then.

Barry thought he was in love with Iris as he prepared for their date. He'd been waiting for this night his entire life and he wanted to make it special. So, he spent twenty minutes trying to get the wave in his hair to look perfect. He bought every flower the florist was selling and arranged them into a heart. The few seconds it took for Iris to come out felt excruciatingly long. When she came out in her floral dress, with her hair flowing in curls, Barry was awestruck. He felt like all his dreams were coming true, and it'd been worth the wait. He didn't think he could love her any more than he did then.

Barry thought he was in love with Iris as he watched her walk down the aisle in her wedding dress. Somehow she looked more beautiful than ever. Tears filled his eyes as he looked into hers. When she got to the alter, he took her hands. She gave him an excited squeeze and smiled. They were ready to spend the rest of their lives together. But, even that didn't like it would be enough time together. Barry's thoughts moved at superspeed and he watched the world, still around him. He wished he could just stand here with Iris for eternity. It was the perfect moment.

As much love as Barry felt for Iris then, he knew that he would eventually love her more. He understood that there was no limit to the love he could feel for her and he looked forward to exploring new depths. 


End file.
